


Home

by ddelusionall



Series: Drabble-A-Day: Nov 2015 [16]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Military, Post-Lawsuit Era (DBSK), Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23922097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Extra leave means going home.
Relationships: Kim Jaejoong/Shim Changmin
Series: Drabble-A-Day: Nov 2015 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724152





	Home

Jaejoong sent up a silent prayer of thanks for understanding troop leaders and extra opportunities for hard-earned leave. He had only until the morning, but that was long enough. Just enough time. He slipped out of the passenger side of the car and through the darkened parking garage. Training kept him quiet. To the shadows. Unseen. The car’s headlights streaked across him as it pulled away.

The elevator was on the ground floor, and Jaejoong stepped into it and hit the right floor. He held still, kept his breath steady, even though he wanted to pace and gasp. The elevator opened and Jaejoong moved down the hall, his stride more confident than he felt. He stopped at a door and entered a code that had been given to him just a couple days before.

The door opened and Jaejoong slipped into the front hallway. Everything was dark, quiet, and Jaejoong smiled. Because it was also familiar. It just smelled ... well, it smelled like Changmin. Food, cologne, cleaning supplies. Changmin was going to be amazing in the police force. He was so well disciplined already.

Except in bed.

Jaejoong took off his boots and his jacket. He moved through the darkened apartment to the main bedroom. There was a lump on the bed, and Jaejoong moved to a chair, stripping from his fatigues. He left on his boxers and then slid under the covers, into the bed.

A sleepy whimper of protest turned to a happy noise of recognition before Changmin was pressed against him, legs wrapped around him, face at his chest, and Jaejoong chuckled and kissed his forehead. Changmin did not wake up as he muttered something that may have been a hello. Jaejoong readjusted the blankets around them, and let himself relax.


End file.
